TrainWreck
by CuentaDesactivada01
Summary: El era un loco, desorganizado, eran polos opuestos y aún así no pudo evitar caer. "No lo lograremos" dijo él, pero ya habían llegado lejos. [ AU. Helsa. OneShot ]


**Disclaimer**: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**NA**: TrainWreck viene de la canción de Demi Lovato, recomendado escucharla. Es mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

_Dejaste la medicación porque solo te causaba dolor_  
_No vas al doctor porque él te llama loco_  
_Estás perdido incluso cuando vas por el camino correcto_  
_Tú eres el mundo para mi_  
_Aunque piense que podrías estar loco_

* * *

La manera en que se conocieron no fue muy común, normalmente alguien como ella no estaría involucrada con este tipo de situaciones y mucho menos en la Universidad.

Elsa Aren era una de las alumnas más responsables y tranquilas de la rama de Enfermería en la Universidad Walt, era tímida por naturaleza y no le gustaba involucrarse mucho con sus compañeros, no solía hablar mucho en clase y tampoco pertenecía a ningún club. Su única amiga era su hermana menor Anna la cual estudiaba para ser maestra en un futuro, pero como la menor era totalmente diferente pues pertenecía al equipo de porristas, Anna era enérgica y abierta con la gente a su alrededor, buscando siempre mantenerse ocupada en alguna actividad, eran dos gotas tan diferentes de agua.

Anna jamás estaría en la situación en la cual Elsa se encontraba ahora, en la oficina de directivo junto a otro dos chicos. ¡Todo un escándalo! Lo peor es que la rubia no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, conocía sus nombres solamente pero jamás había hablado personalmente con alguno de ellos. De recordar el incidente las mejillas de Elsa se volvían a encender, llena de vergüenza.

...

_— Hey hermosa, creo que me siento un poco mal ¿Te importaría revisarme? — Preguntó un pelinegro musculoso de arrogante rostro._

_— Con permiso... — La rubia intentó por todos los medios escapar del desconocido que la estaba incomodando de más._

_— Oh vamos preciosa, se que solo te da un poco de vergüenza; no seas tan estirada. — El muchacho en su insistencia tomo a Elsa por el brazo para retenerla._

_— ¡Oye, suéltame! — Ya se estaba cansando por lo cual forcejeo contra él, pero la fuerza del agarre era tanta que la lastimaba._

_— Oye Gaston, te dijo que la sueltes. — Un repentino pelirrojo intervino en la conversación, tomando de la muñeca al pelinegro obligando a que soltara a la rubia. — Respeta a la chica._

_— ¡Hans! ¡El caballero de negra armadura! ¿A que se debe el honor? — Con una sonrisa altanera el pelinegro soltó a la rubia de golpe, mirando con sorna al otro._

_— No la molestes, es una chica tranquila y seguro tu tienes muchas esperando allá. — Contestó el mientras movía a Elsa detrás de si._

_— Oh... ya entendí, entonces ¿Es ella? ¡Vamos Hans! Dijiste que ella era una diosa, esta chica es una nerd, la mujer que nos hablaste te hacía babear. ¿En serio es ella? — Incrédulo Gaston comenzó a reír._

_— ¿Qué...? — Elsa curiosa dirigió su mirada a su protector que pareció incómodo ante las palabras del pelinegro. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado?_

_— N-Nada. — Le dijo con dificultad, siguiendo su discusión con el otro. — ¿Te puedes callar? ¡Largo, esto no te incumbe!_

_Algo incitó a Gaston y en cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados, la pelea comenzó con un puñetazo del más alto y otro de Hans, pronto las cosas empeoraron con rapidez y en minutos el pelirrojo ya estaba en el suelo recibiendo los puños del otro sin protección alguna, los rumores prácticamente corrieron con el viendo y decían que ambos jóvenes peleaban por ella, ese día ella iba a decidir con quien salir._

...

Tras ser separados y llevados a la dirección, la rubia fue llamada para contar su versión de las cosas, pronto e dieron cuenta que el culpable era Gaston y Hans solo había buscado proteger a la chica, el consejo no dudo en creerlo pues no era la primera pelea en la cual el pelinegro estaba involucrado. Solo faltaba que Hans llenara un reporte para dejarlo ir, Elsa por su parte sintió una deuda con su defensor pues había saludo con un ojo morado y la nariz un poco golpeada, encima del labio roto y el orgullo herido aparentemente.

— Bien, eso es todo joven Westergard, puede retirarse, le aconsejo tomar un par de días para descansar, su justificante será de máximo tres días. — El director Mickey salió acompañando al joven, otorgándole una sonrisa a la rubia. — Pueden retirarse temprano.

Hans curioso volteó su mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar a su compañera esperando por él, enseguida bajo la mirada apenado buscando evitar que lo viera en tan deplorable estado, pero un empujón del director para que saliera de su oficina los dejo frente a frente. Ella abrió los ojos con un poco de miedo pero dio un par de pasos para cortar la exagerada distancia entre ambos, con una tímida sonrisa tomo su mano y sin previo aviso lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimar más la joven.

— Gracias por defenderme allá afuera... — Era extraño como su cuerpo se acopló con facilidad a su pecho, sin poder esconder su sonrisa la cual solo iba creciendo. — Soy Elsa Aren, por cierto; tengo una deuda enorme contigo.

— Ya sé quien eres... — No pudo evitar reír apenado. — Enfermería ¿No es así? Soy Hans Westergard, de Leyes. — Se presentó mientras la abrazaba instintivamente por encima de los hombros, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento el corazón de Elsa palpitó con fuerza, este hombre estaba totalmente loco, pero le daba gracia.

* * *

_Toqué tu mano y la pusiste lejos  
Me preguntaste si quería bailar y yo dije: "¡De ninguna forma!"  
Por dentro estaba muriendo por darte una oportunidad  
Y tú me la pediste, así que me quedé  
Sabía que eras diferente por la forma en la que me entendiste_

* * *

Las cosas después del incidente iban normal, resultó ser que Hans la había estado observando un tiempo solo con la intensión de convertirse en amigos pero jamás había sabido como acercarse. El día del incidente terminaron almorzando juntos fuera de la escuela y descubrieron que tenían un par de cosas en común, intercambiaron números telefónicos y una extraña amistad se dio entre ellos, a pesar de llevarse bien la mayoría de las veces Elsa pensaba que el pelirrojo estaba totalmente loco, hacía cosas un poco estúpidas y se metía en muchos problemas a pesar de ser alguien con buenas intensiones. Incluso un tiempo ella le estuvo evitando porque sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza de solamente pensar en él, era imposible que Elsa estuviera cayendo por él. ¿No es así? Los meses pasaron y ella termino por alejarse casi por completo, solo compartían algunas veces la comida en la Universidad o intercambiaban textos para saber como se encontraba el otro, todas esas cosas no pasaron por alto para su hermana quien se encontraba más que maravillada de que Elsa por fin tuviera un pretendiente.

— ¿Pretendiente? Vamos Anna... solo conversamos un poco, no le intereso y él a mi tampoco, sabes bien que no es mi tipo. — Comentó Elsa mientras se removía incómoda en el asiento del coche que tenía.

— ¡Te invitó al baile! Y tu lo rechazaste, es obvio que le interesas pero ahora piensa que lo odias. — Su hermana en respuesta solo la codeo del asiento del copiloto, iban camino a un baile de Otoño, la pelinaranja ya contaba con una cita que lo esperaba paciente en el salón.

— Sí, si la situación se pone incómoda te culparé a ti, yo no quería venir... — La rubia había rechazado a Hans y a su invitación con la excusa de que no asistiría al baile, pero se vio casi obligada por su hermana a ir de todas maneras.

— Me lo agradecerás al final de la noche. — Aseguró mientras salía del coche, besó a su hermana en la mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección a su cita, Kristoff.

— Dudo eso... — Suspiró y termino saliendo del coche, se quedó recargada a la puerta mirando el cielo pensando en como iba verlo a la cara después de rechazarlo de esa manera, simplemente era vergonzoso.

Cerró los ojos mientras ponía su propia mano en su corazón, calmando el acelerado palpitar que había comenzado de solo pensarlo, de nuevo ahí estaban esas estúpidas e imposibles mariposas en su estomago, todo su cuerpo se hacía un caos. Incluso hubo una vez que lo imagino cerca de su casa, se estaba volviendo loca, de verdad estaba cayendo duro por él y no hacía nada por evitarlo, lo cual resultaba aún peor. Después de detenerse un momento para calmarse finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrando a alguien ahí, frente a ella mirándola fijamente, el verde característico de Hans la hizo temblar y por inercia se pego más al automóvil, apretando la mano en su pecho. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí sin hacer ruido? ¿La estaba esperando? Ojalá fuera una ilusión, pero la manera en como su pecho se acelero con insistencia y el aliento escapo de sus labios le indicaba que era algo muy real.

— Pensé que no vendría, su alteza. — Contestó él con un tono casi amargo. ¿Su alteza? ¡Oh si, era una fiesta de disfraces! — Príncipe Hans a su servicio. — El joven realizó una reverencia y le ofreció su brazo.

— Jeje... ¿Príncipe eh? — No pudo evitar reír, claro.. por eso Anna había insistido en que se vistieran de princesas. ¡Estaba aliada con Hans! Sin duda su hermana le debía una buena explicación. — Oye, en serio lamento haberte rechazado, yo no...

— Shht, no importa. Ahora no puedes negarte ¿No es así? — Contestó con una sonrisa de medio labio, tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso con cuidado para después pasarla por su brazo, encaminando a la chica hacía el salón.

— Al parecer nunca tuve opción. — Rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar reír mientras se encogía de hombros, tapando su boca con la mano libre, le causaba bastante gracia como las cosas terminaron, tal vez no iba a ser mala idea después de todo.

El salón estaba adornado con algunas cosas de día de brujas y la mayoría se encontraba bailando en la pista, otros tantos en la mesa conversando. Elsa no solía asistir a ese tipo de eventos cuando su escuela los realizaba, no era divertido ir sola después de todo y no quería tener que arrastrar a su hermana en su soledad, ahora por primera vez tenía un acompañante que si quería estar con ella y no solo por pena o acuerdo. Cuando finalmente entraron ella sintió la extraña necesidad de tomar su mano, así lo hizo y en respuesta él solamente la aparto, sonrió y se alejo un poco.

— Iré por un poco de ponche. — Se excusó y salió corriendo lejos de ella.

— ¿Qué...? — Elsa miró su mano ahora vacía, ¿Había hecho algo mal? Decidió no pensar demasiado y busco asiento en alguna mesa libre.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, tal vez después de todo Hans si estaba algo enojado por como le había rechazado anteriormente, suspiró algo triste mientras bajaba su mirada, conteniendo por todos los medios las ganas que le dieron de llorar. ¿Porqué lloraba por él? Era un tonto, un idiota que solo se metía en problemas, alguien a quien había conocido bajo circunstancias peligrosas, entonces ¿Porqué le importaba tanto? Suspiró y alzo su mano limpiando esa lágrima involuntaria, dándose cuenta de que lo quería.

Pero contrario a lo que pensaba la rubia, la razón de Hans para salir huyendo había sido simple: Estaba nervioso. Se había quedado sorprendido con su belleza y no podía admitir lo mucho que le gustaba Elsa, era toda una belleza, la perfección. Quería invitarla a bailar, sacarla a bailar pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en como iba a hacerlo, necesitaba tomar valor de donde fuera y preguntarle, estaba decidido a salir con ella al menos en una cita, no esperaba que fueran pareja, él era una mala persona para ella, no era lo correcto, pero no podía evitar lo mucho que la quería.

— Toma. — Regresó después de un par de minutos, sonriendo con aquella seguridad que siempre mostraba pero esta se borro cuando noto que la chica se estaba limpiando el rostro. ¿Estaba llorando? — Elsa... ¿Esta todo bien? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Sí, no fue nada, me molestó un poco la luz. — Mintió mientras se quedaba suspirando, mirando al chico con curiosidad. — Ahem.. ¿Y el ponche? — Estaba segura que Hans había mencionado que iba ir por ponche.

— Elsa ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? — Preguntó de la nada, mostrando un rostro claramente apenado mirando al suelo.

— ¡De ninguna forma! — Replicó enseguida, alzando las manos a su boca, como si se hubiera sorprendido incluso a si misma con esa respuesta. — Es que... no sé bailar.

— Eso se puede resolver, ven aquí. — Hans no le dio tiempo pues enseguida tomo su mano y la levanto a la pista de baile.

Fue un poco gracioso ver todo aquello pero al final ambos terminaron bailando con gracia, el pelirrojo termino con un par de pisadas pero no había problema, estaba dispuesto a soportar más de aquellas con tal de ver la cara sonriente del la chica que ahora incluso estaba riendo a carcajada por la música. Sin duda había caído por ella aunque eso solo significara más dolor, sabía que ellos no iban a llegar tan lejos.

* * *

_Eramos tan diferentes, pero los opuestos se atraen  
Entonces mi esperanza siguió creciendo y nunca miré atrás  
Tu eres único en tu tipo  
Y nadie puede cambiar mi corazón_

* * *

Nadie jamás hubiera imaginado que ambos terminarían teniendo una relación tan completa, eran polos opuestos claro pero algo había entre ellos que se entendían perfectamente, había una conexión extraña y agradable. Contrario a lo que todos creían fue Elsa quien le pidió a Hans que tuvieran una relación, pero este se negó al inicio diciendo "No lograremos nada", eso lastimó bastante a la rubia pero después se dio cuenta de que todo había sido porque el pelirrojo se sentía poco digno para ella, varias veces le dijo también que debía conseguirse a alguien mejor pero al final termino cediendo ante los encantos de la rubia que lo traía loco desde hace bastante tiempo. El tiempo paso volando y cuando menos lo pensaron ya habían pasado un par de años juntos, las cosas habían funcionado mejor y ahora incluso vivían juntos, Hans había terminado primero su carrera pues era mayor, Elsa solo estaba a un año de terminar con honores la carrera de Enfermería. Su hermana menor y su novio Kristoff vivían con ellos, los cuatro juntos en una casa cerca de la Universidad; la vida era tranquila para los cuatro y se habían vuelto amigos con facilidad. Claro que tenían sus discusiones cada cierto tiempo y era un poco común que Hans pasara días fuera de casa, pero esos momentos eran contados con una sola mano. Justo en ese momento los chicos habían salido a ciertas compras, dejando a las hermanas solas para conversar.

— Y pensar que todo fue gracias al baile al que te obligué a ir. — Sonrió Anna al ver como Elsa suspiraba mientras se dejaba caer al sofá.

— Lo sé, ya te lo había agradecido así que no comiences. — Respondió ella con media sonrisa también.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez te pida matrimonio? — La menor era una romántica sin remedio, no podía evitar pensar en como todo había sido, parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas lo cual solo indicaba una cosa: Final Feliz.

— ¡A-Anna! ¡No digas eso! — La respuesta fue inmediata en las mejillas de la rubia. — Creo que esas cosas son algo apresuradas, apenas nos estamos conociendo mejor... Ya sabes, apenas aprenderé a vivir con él. — Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando sus manos.

— Owh, pero si él te lo pidiera. ¿Aceptarías? Kristoff dice que si quiere casarse pero esperaremos más tiempo. — No pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana, pues toda ella era una bolita de felicidad. — Solo quisiera que tu también estuvieras feliz y con un anillo en tu linda mano cuando ese día llegue.

— No hay que apurar las cosas... Nuestra relación es extraña, incluso es el tipo de hombre que odio, pero lo amo así que... — Se encogió de hombros, mirando el techo con ilusión. — Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

— Vamos... ¡Yo se que te gustaría un anillo pronto! — Codeo Anna a la mayor, mirándole con sugestión mientras movía sus cejas.

— ¡Bien, bien! Hahaha, basta basta. Esta bien, si me gustaría un anillo pero no quiero presionarlo. — Aceptó ella con ilusión.

Pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta cuando Hans había regresado a la casa, pues se le habían quedado las llaves del coche. Salió de manera sigilosa pues Kristoff le estaba esperando afuera, después de entrar finalmente el coche suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el volante, sin mucho cuidado pues estaba algo impactado aún por lo que había escuchado, el rubio preocupado lo miro durante unos segundos para finalmente preguntar.

— ¿Todo bien...? Tienes cara de que hubieras visto cosas espantosas. — Bromeo el otro, golpeando su hombro.

— Visto no, escuchado tal vez... — Alzo las manos y las paso por su cabello, tomando aire. — Elsa quiere que nos comprometamos.

— Ah sí... Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te lo dijo ella o...? — Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, eso era nuevo.

— Claro que no, estaba conversando con Anna y termino diciendo que sí, que quería un anillo pero no quería presionarme. — Comenzó a manejar, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— Entonces ahí esta, no te quiebres tanto. Ella sabrá esperar, al menos no se te tira encima, Anna ya lo hizo una vez. — Kristoff no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo.

— Eh ahí el problema, estaba pensando en pedirle eso pero no sé. ¿No crees que nos falta más tiempo juntos?

— Pues... nah. Tu hazlo si sientes que quieres hacerlo, además ya sabes que ella no se lo espera, eso la va a sorprender ¿No? — Codeo también, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No hay duda porque estás con Anna, son iguales. — Rodó los ojos, pensando seriamente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Sería hora?

Varios días pasaron y las cosas no cambiaban, las rutinas normales entre ambas parejas, Hans salía al trabajo y el resto se iba a la Universidad, ese día en especial era el aniversario del pelirrojo y la rubia, por lo cual tenían una cita en la noche. El día paso volando tan fácil que incluso le asustó un poco a Elsa que no fuera a tener tiempo suficiente, por suerte tenía a su hermana ahí a un lado ayudándola con todos esos detalles que aparentemente hacían la diferencia. Estaba nerviosa, ¡Claro que lo estaba! Su hermana le había metido la idea de un anillo y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Era gracioso como su relación se fue desarrollando, ella seguía creyendo que Hans era un loco, peligroso y no su tipo, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo, que era imperfecto y así todo era totalmente inesperado, daba un sentimiento mucho más especial a la relación, después de todo estar con alguien igual a uno mismo con el tiempo se tornaba aburrido, más si eran diferentes poco a poco se iba descubriendo aquella parte especial de la otra persona.

— Estoy lista. — Sonrió Elsa cuando se vio preparada para la cena.

— Seguro te lo da esta noche, tranquila hermana. — Le codeo la menor, viendo como la rubia solo se encogía de hombros y salía de la casa en compañía de su novio.

— ¿Crees que lo vaya a hacer hoy? — Preguntó Kristoff repentinamente, abrazando a su pareja por detrás, besando su mejilla.

— Más le vale, Elsa ya practico como decirle que si. — Ambos rieron inocentes ante aquello.

La cena paso con tranquilidad, un ramo de rosas y un hermoso colgante con forma de copo de nieve fueron los regalos de este año, Elsa por su parte le regalo un anillo con un emblema de león y un par de corbatas, Hans tenía algo por las corbatas; el restaurante era lujoso y bastante romántico, rieron y hubo coqueteo inocente entre ambos, Elsa estaba un poco inquieta para cuando el postre llego a la mesa, más intento mantenerse calmada, no tenía tantas esperanzas pero mentiría al decir que no se sentía un poco decepcionada. ¿Acaso el no la quería? No, si la quería y ella lo sabía muy bien, los años le habían demostrado que no había razón alguna para apurar las cosas. Hans pudo notar lo que su novia esperaba, pero era incapaz; no en ese momento. La cena termino y el regreso fue silencioso, solo tomados de la mano compartiendo ligeras conversaciones. Cuando se despidieron y se fueron a su habitación, Anna detuvo a su hermana.

— ¿Y...? ¡Déjame verlo! — Sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomando su mano; pero se detuvo de golpe cuando la vio normal.

— Te dije que era muy pronto Anna... — Contestó ella con un rostro cansado, intentando formar su mejor sonrisa la cual claramente fallo.

— Oh Elsa, yo... lo siento tanto, yo te metí la idea en la cabeza y... — Quería hundirse tres metros bajo tierra, sabía que ella era la culpable por darle esperanza a su hermana de aquello.

— No, Anna. Estoy bien, estoy un poco cansada. ¿Sí? Buenas noches. — Se despidió y camino directo a la ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente.

De nuevo ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la puerta abierta y un pelirrojo parado a un lado, escuchando una vez más su conversación.

* * *

_Me dijiste: "No lo lograremos" pero mira que tan lejos hemos llegado  
Por mucho tiempo mi corazón estuvo rompiéndose  
Pero ahora nos levantamos con fuerza  
Las cosas que me dices me hacen más fuerte cada día  
Eres un desorganizado, pero no te amaría si cambiaras_

* * *

Una semana después Hans pudo darse cuenta del error que había cometido al no darle lo que quería en aquella noche especial, Elsa estaba cambiada pues se comportaba un poco distante y no tan entusiasmada como antes, si bien su querida rubia era tímida y ciertamente un poco delicada en cuanto a su manera de expresarse, ahora las cosas habían vuelto como al inicio, donde apenas se habían conocido en una situación incómoda. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, pero se dijo a si mismo que todo iba a valer la pena, que pronto las cosas iban a mejorar y así Elsa sabría lo que él sentía por ella de una manera única y especial. Esa noche era la noche especial de Anna y Kristoff por lo cual estaban solos en casa, mirando un maratón de películas recostados en el sofá uno contra otro. Hans la tenía rodeada por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y ella solo apoyada en su pecho.

— No entiendo, ¿Porqué ella no le dijo lo que quería? — Discutió Hans al ver como la protagonista se enfadaba porque su pareja no le adivino el pensamiento.

— Claro que no lo entiendes, eres hombre. A veces nos gusta que ellos sepan lo que queremos. — Contestó ella con un tono frío, dejando salir un enorme suspiro cansado. — ¿Sabes? Estoy agotada, las prácticas fueron duras así que me iré a dormir.

— Espera, Elsa. ¡Ven! — La chica se había puesto de pie tan repentinamente que casi hizo caer al chico por intentar alcanzarla, finalmente la tomo de la mano y la pego contra su pecho. — Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Hans... estoy de verdad cansada, solo quiero dormir. — Aceptó el gesto pero hizo ademán de alejarse tras unos segundos.

— ¿Estás enfadada o algo? — Hans no pudo evitar preguntarlo. — ¿Es por algo que hice? Dilo Elsa, nunca te ha dado miedo enfrentarme.

— ¿Quieres saber? ¡Bien! Lo diré. — Ya, tenía que sacar aquello de su pecho. Suspiró y se alejo un poco de él. — Me estoy cansando Hans, todo este tiempo pensé que yo significaba algo para ti, desde que te conocí sabía que eras un loco y que probablemente no serías mi tipo de persona, pero no podía evitar caer por ti como termine haciéndolo. Te juro que intente alejarme y te rechace muchas veces, pero no podía engañarme a mi misma. — Tomo un poco de aire y se despeino, desesperada. — Encima, ya no sé que pasa contigo, ¡Anna es menor y te juro que ella regresará con un anillo hoy! ¿Acaso no me quieres Hans? Entiendo si dejaste de quererme al vivir juntos, es probable que simplemente ya no sientas nada si compartes mucho tiempo conmigo pero. ¿En serio...? ¡Yo... tengo miedo! Porque siento algo que a veces incluso me duele... — A este punto Elsa ya estaba a nada de llorar, pero la risa repentina de Hans la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Jajaja! Me gustaría que vieras lo roja que tienes la cara en este momento. — La apunto mientras se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, acorralándola contra una pared. — Oh, así que eso es lo que su majestad desea. ¿Un anillo?

— ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Eres un idiota, no quiero seguir con esto... Estoy diciendo como me siento y lo único que haces es reírte de mi... ¡Tu no tienes sentimientos!

— Oh, oh, espera. Solo no te muevas ¿De acuerdo? — Hans la besó en los labios repentinamente para salir corriendo y regresar tras unos segundos, extendiéndole una cajita negra.

— ¿Qué es esto...? — Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Al abrir la caja encontró un anillo plateado con un hermoso diamante azul. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron casi con espanto mientras cambiaba su mirada del anillo y Hans, sin entender la situación, Hans por su parte puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de medio labio.

— Oh, pensé que sería más dramático que terminarás conmigo y me arrojarás el anillo de compromiso en la cara, como en las películas. — Contestó él como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿C-Compromiso? — Elsa seguía mirando el anillo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

— Si, verás. Terminando la película te lo iba a dar pero no me diste oportunidad. — Se acercó de nuevo a ella, tomando el anillo y con su sonrisa altanera y galante de siempre le tomo la mano. — Disculpa que los pants no sean tan románticos pero tu piyama deja mucho que desear.

— ¡Hans Westergard! — Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras reía y quitaba las lágrimas que había en su rostro. — Eres un idiota...

— Elsa ¿Puedo decirte algo un poco loco? — Preguntó el intentando reprimir su risa. — ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

No hubo necesidad de palabras, la rubia asintió con fuerza mientras él cubría su dedo con aquel anillo, después de ponerse de pie le recibieron con un beso y un abrazo que tal vez los guiaría a algo más.

Ella debía saber que este chico estaba loco, pero sin duda alguna era la persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida.

* * *

_Una cosa más que pensé en compartir con alguien especial  
Estoy sintiendo algo que nunca sentí antes  
Es gracioso como que digas que nunca lo lograríamos  
Y mira que tan lejos hemos llegado  
Eres un desorganizado, pero de ti estoy enamorada_

* * *

**Tada! No me gustó tanto, sigo creyendo que lo mio es el angst y el drama pero quería escribir una cosa así toda cursi y pues esto sucedió~ Le dedico este en especial a mi wifu Ellie, le mostré la canción de TrainWreck y ambas gritamos HELSA soo... there you go baby, I love youuuu *Smosh* Y así.. no vuelvo a escribir algo tan cursi y fluff, i just.. siento que no los hago sufrir como debería. **


End file.
